


Office Hours

by SherylMcM



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry not sorry, No redemption, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherylMcM/pseuds/SherylMcM
Summary: Kakashi is an interesting man.





	1. Invite?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm a whore for oral so yeah I gave birth to this. Please leave comments really helps me going. Hope you guys enjoy the filthiness of this short series. I would've finished it in one go but I'm quite tired so I'm gonna take a nap. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYY!! Leave all the criticism I don't mind at all!

The displeasing feeling passed through his bones from the tip of his toes to the very ends of his hair, he shifted his arm to adjust to the vexing pain blossoming in his body. The shift in his overused position caused the discomfort to grow into the force of a ponderous wave. Kakashi groaned loudly, he hammered his back straight in the stiff chair his forehead banged against his new desk. His cheek met the dry paper he was currently working on, his hand cramped and the black pen fell on the tiled floor. His back slanted against the hardened material of the chair as he gazed into the desolate of his own mental predicament. The strain in his knees radiated up his abdomen to his back and kissed the dip of his shoulders with its molten claws, tugging at his skin until he wanted to pull his hair out. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘦.

It genuinely bothered him, the paramount job didn't allow most things he genuinely enjoyed, reading was a no ever since he was handed the displeasing occupation. He couldn't even sleep properly, his slumber was cut short into only two to three hours now, not to mention sitting in the discomfort of the extremely rigid chair and the suffocating office they settled him in. He'd been working on paperwork into the late hours of the evening, the sun had settled into the horizon long ago making way for the moon. The bright lights on the ceiling of the office aggravated him entirely, so he pleaded his assistant for a lamp rather than the ceiling lights that continued to irk him. Even if the dim lamp was on, his head blossomed with the confounded pain it banged against his eyes. All week he’d been plagued with a longing he was unsure he could ever satisfy, even if he found himself in a position to exorcise his roaming demons he questioned if he could pull the trigger, it was pestilent. The parasitic feelings tormented each and every part of his body, it usually set his work aside to please these "demons".

Anything that distracted him from work was extremely urgent.

Kakashi was never a man that easily got distracted but a certain someone clung to his mind like a leech, sucking every amount of concentration from his closed-off mind. It was irksome it was taunting that someone as simple as she could take his mind of vital tasks, but it was unusually addicting. He hardly ever had the time to think of women, and when he did he would often find consolation in a faceless blur with a body he found desirable, and then he’d allow himself the restoration of ‘blowing off steam’ alone in his office late at night, on this very desk. Ever since she joined he found her quite interesting, but the recent weeks only turned the interest in her into full-blown infatuation, that face-less woman became an exact replica of the women he crossed every day. Out of the blue, her features formed so unsentimentally that when he closed his eyes he felt himself reach out with his free hand towards her blush ridden face as if his shaking fingertips could reach through the fog and caress her kiss swollen lips. Actuality left him aching for more even after he’d found his release, but he brushed it off as his tired mind forming physiognomy exclusively for his carnal desires. 

He thought about her, dark lashes fluttering against her cheeks, her full lips forming perspicuous words her pink tongue poking out of those plump lips. The soft gasp she let out when she dropped something, every curve divulged by the tight skirt she wore, her chest almost bursting from the seams of the white shirt she adorned, his own hand slid down his toned chest to the waistband of his pants. He glanced over at the clock hanging above his desk before deciding work could wait. It was nearly one am, he was alone, and he couldn’t stand the strain of his tight pants against his growing cock. Leaning his head back against the rigid chair he gave his mind free domain to all those vivid and sinful fantasies he’d locked away during the day. As the smoke of unfiltered inclinations faded the rest of the world out his hand tore open the button and yanked the zipper down forcefully, freeing his stiffening cock from its confines. Lazily he ran his hand down his pulsating shaft until a proper image fell before his closed eyes, prompting him to grip the base and begin pumping in earnest. In his mind, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and before the fantasy completely shelled him off from reality he let out a tiny hope into the universe that his fantasy could hold some truth. 

Blissfully pumping his stiff cock into his fist, lost in the rapturous illusion he didn't notice the squeak of the door, and the sound of heels clicking against the tiles.

\-------------

The sixth Hokage seriously depended on you, the job was quite extreme but you pushed forward with vigor. You were blessed with an extremely well paying job, it did have many advantages and you were quite exuberant with the lovely job. Though you'd have to work through the depths of the night, you didn't mind however it left you tired and worn out but the money at the end really benefitted you. Not to mention the Hokage was quite a sight to see.

Most women gazed thoroughly at him, and you never picked up why they were so utterly enchanted by the man, but after working with him in close proximity you realized his charms and charisma, eventually, that drew you in as well. Soon enough you picked up the fact he never really seemed affected by the devotion and endearment he derived from countless women, so you conducted a rather selfish and inappropriate experiment, trying your best to get any sort of reaction out of the lackluster man. You started arriving at your job in short tight skirts, see-through blouses, and even bright bras to get his attention even the slightest would be enough to confirm that the man was interested, eventually, you grew rather debilitated of the game you constructed. Those tight skirts and seethrough blouses eventually became boring dresses and elegant heels, you couldn't stand being ignored when you put your best efforts. 

Yawning you pushed open the door to Kakashi's office, noting the dim light surrounding his room. Your eyes met with the sixth Hokages slovenly state, his white cape was draped around his shoulders and his hat was nowhere to be seen, you caught his wavering gaze. His eyes were looking down, and his hands seemed to be lowered his face looked oddly flushed, but you ignored it.

"Hokage-sama I finished the paperwork you asked for," you said gently noticing his hazy eyes.

Receiving no answer you walked closer to the large wooden desk until you noticed his lingering hands, curious and slightly concerned. You turned a corner to his desk until your heel caught on the edge of something before your knees plummeted to the cold floor. Groaning you looked up at the sixth Hokage, embarrassed that you fell in front of Konoha's current leader. Pain coursed through your hands and knees rattling every bone connected, a string of indecent language left your mouth. You positioned your bum on top of your heels, on your knees in front of Kakashi you ran your hand through your blowsy hair before looking up at Kakashi. 

The air caught in your windpipe, your mouth left agape you watched his fingers diligently rub his bare cock in front of you. His stiff cock was pulsating in his hand, he pumped his cock twice before turning his gaze upon you. You tried to rearrange your orbs on something, but you were left gazing hungrily as Kakashi earnestly pumped his hard cock. Kakashi's mouth opened slightly eyes widening at the sight of you on your knees in front of him, completely dazed his pale face flushed crimson. 

The pit of your stomach burned deeply, your legs felt unwontedly weak heat spread from your abdomen to the flower in between your legs, at first he dementedly tilted his head rubbing the tip of his cock with his lithe fingers until you placed your petite hand on his muscular thigh. He stopped his ministrations immediately completely caught, he sat there dumbfounded. You swallowed the accumulating saliva in your mouth with a thick gulp, before intrepidly catechizing him.

"Would you like some help?.."

The pit in your stomach did flips, your throat felt as if you swallowed tons of sand. Time stood in a stop, every second felt like an eternity fear knotted in your stomach, fear of getting rejected and completely ridiculed for the demeaning request. Kakashi hummed lowly in his throat before placing your hand on his firm cock, he dug his fingers in your grimy hair before tugging your face closer to his throbbing cock. You looked up at him, now you noticed how his face had become completely crimson. 

"God, you look so good for me.."He muttered, " You know what to do..Maa.." 

You brushed your lips along his knee placing on hand on the ground for balance, while you brushed your nose along his hard cock. Grinning you promptly began pumping him in your hand, in the process brushing your chest against his calves. He let out a feral growl before digging his fingernails in your hair, he tugged at your strands. "Don't tease.." 

You smiled a Chesire grin, before blowing cool air along his thick shaft.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so suddenly I'm really exhausted and I'm probably going to quit writing naruto fics, I'm thinking about writing other fandoms I'm really obsessed with but ill probably come back. Thank you for reading my fics guys I really appreciate it. I've gained so much confidence just by these small comments you guys left, and the likes as well. I'm glad that I brought you some decent work!! I'll probably get over this writer's block but I'm not sure. Hopefully, I can entertain you with more Kakashi fics :D

You never had the conception that you'd be on your knees sucking off one of the most accomplished shinobi in the world. The universe, however, had a different stratagem for you. Wetting your lips thoroughly before descending your plump mouth on the velvet tip of his throbbing cock. As soon as your mouth adjoined with the tip of his cock, he threw his back in ecstasy, biting back a moan he gripped your hair harder pushing his hips towards your mouth. Kakashi was rather a tender and patient man, he kept to himself and was very humble with his fellow shinobi, seeing him so impatient and deranged because of his libido, because of what you were doing to him it spread heat in the pit of your stomach until it burned. You felt your arousal mucking up your pristine thighs, the tight leather skirt grew warmer with every second that passed by. The scent of him intoxicated you as your tongue flicked his sensitive skin while your hand squeezed the hardened muscle simultaneously. He rolled his hips, the tip of his succulent cock hit the roof of your mouth, his patience grew thin but you continued with your gentle caresses with your soft tongue, until you felt his pulse rapidly beat against your tongue. 

You took that as an indication to completely take him into your mouth.

Jerking his full cock, before deepthroating him, his thick long cock hit the back of your throat, swallowing a loud gag you hummed. Without thought, you completely pulled out his cock from your mouth. Flashing him a devious smirk you ran your tongue along the underside while the quickness of your hand ascended. Clamping down on your hair he grunted low in his throat like he was pushing down a desperate plea for your touch. Gathering spit in your mouth you spluttered it on the tip of his cock, grinning ear to ear you plummeted back on his cock.

Beads of sweat gathered above his furrowed brows, his chest muscles flinched with every circle your tongue made around his over-sensitized skin. Feeling your own need swell up between the bounds of your tight skirt you unconsciously squeezed your legs together. A flicker of a smirk brushed across his lips followed by a second groan deeper than the last. Focusing on the task at hand you swirled your tongue in figure eights along the tip of his cock while your hand pumped his shaft in a smooth crescendo. Apricot hued lights danced along with his agile fingers as he greedily reached for your breast and rolled your hardening bud between the pads of his fingers. A jolt of pleasure bolted up to your spine as he pinched and tugged at your hardened nipple.

You opened your mouth slightly to moan at the foreign feeling, Kakashi took that as an opportunity to roughly shove your head down on his cock. Until his cock is buried in your throat and your nose pressed up against his pelvis and then Kakashi makes this sort of guttural, feeble sound. You moan against his cock, good lord even in submission the man managed to drive you to the very brink of exaltation.

His slender fingers spliced into your locks he grips harder every time your tongue satirized the opening of his cock, Kakashi continues kneading your supple breasts with his teasing fingers. You feel the edge of your orgasm coming, you feel your restraints breaking it's suddenly all too much and your willing to do anything for him to edge with you. You swiped your thumb across the pulsating vein beneath with cock, and at that instant white spurts of come covered your chest and face. Your thighs shuddered at the receding orgasm passing over you, your eyes closed in absolute bliss, lewd whimpers escaping your mouth.

Kakashi gazed over you and almost came again, good lord you looked too good for him. His come draped your chest and face, your saliva dripped down your chin, your hair was left astray, and you sat coming from the fact you only did oral on him. He stood from his office chair gazing down at you, he tilted your chin up with agile fingers, crashing his lips on yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so suddenly I'm really exhausted and I'm probably going to quit writing naruto fics, I'm thinking about writing other fandoms I'm really obsessed with but ill probably come back. Thank you for reading my fics guys I really appreciate it. I've gained so much confidence just by these small comments you guys left, and the likes as well. I'm glad that I brought you some decent work!! I'll probably get over this writer's block but I'm not sure. Hopefully, I can entertain you with more Kakashi fics :D


End file.
